


A Day At the End Of the World

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another day in Corinth. Troy wakes up, exercises and goes to work. He finds time to spend with his friends. It's just another day surviving the end of the world. It's almost monotonous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At the End Of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerepuppyBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also don't own anything to do with Battlestar Galactica or The Walking Dead, which are mentioned.
> 
> A/N: I tried to combine the RPM prompt and the Megaforce prompt. R.P.M. aired in 2009 and Megaforce didn't start till 2013. So I'm being fuzzy on ages and keeping the Megaforce chars teenagers. Battlestar Galactica aired in 2004. The Walking Dead didn't air till 2010, but the comic book came out in 2003 so I'm assuming the comic book is what Jake knows.

A Day At the End Of the World

Troy wakes up before his alarm. He turns it off before it can sound and rolls over onto his back. He takes several slow deep breaths and reminds himself he’s safe in Corinth. There haven’t been any attacks from Venjix since the doors were closed a few months ago. Life is settling into an almost monotonous routine. Troy wants to believe this is a good thing, but he’s not sure that the silence from Venjix isn’t just the calm before the storm.

He forces himself out of bed, pads the few steps his kitchen and fills a water bottle with ice and water. He walks down to the park, smiling when he sees Jake and Noah there. Jake is kicking a soccer ball into the goal while chattering at Noah. Noah closes his computer, sets it aside with a laugh and goes to steal the ball from Jake. Troy waves at them, but they are too busy talking and messing around with the soccer ball to see him. With a shake of his head Troy stretches, finds a spot to leave his water bottle and starts his run around the track that surrounds the park. He’s halfway through his second lap when Jake and Noah join him.

“Do you do this every day?” Noah asks.

Troy shrugs, “It keeps me healthy.”

“I practice every day,” Jake puts in, before he grins, “So can you get us free pizza?”

“What was the answer yesterday?” Troy asks.

“No,” Jake pouts.

“And the day before that?” Noah adds.

“But pizza!” Jake protests.

“Then come in and buy some,” Troy tells him, “Jungle Karma already does a free pizza day for the orphanage monthly. They really can’t afford to give out free pizza to every friend that wants one. Besides doesn’t being an assistant coach at the elementary school pay good?”

“If only,” Jake grumbles, “besides I have to help my mom with rent. Who knew the apocalypse would be more Battlestar Galactica and less The Walking Dead?”

“Are you really complaining about what kind of apocalypse we had?” Noah asks incredulously, “Would you really rather have zombies?”

“Dude, we’re stuck in a domed city. We may be the last people on Earth, we have no idea how bad Venjix hit in other parts of the world. He’s created Grinders and who knows what other kind of machines to kill us and we’re stuck in this city. We’re not going anywhere, how long do you think it’s going to take till Venjix finds us?” Jake counters, before he mutters, “At least if there were zombies and not a nuclear wasteland courtesy of Venjix we could keep moving to hide from him. At least there wouldn’t be Gamma sickness.”

“There’d be zombies,” Noah points out.

“Troy?” Jake asks.

“Yes, let’s ask Troy,” Noah agrees.

Troy starts his third lap and frowns as he considers what they’re asking him. He doesn’t know The Walking Dead though zombies seem self-explanatory, but his last foster mother before the world ended had loved Battlestar Galatctica, so he does know the show. He also isn’t sure where their argument came from. How did they get from pizza to complaining about the apocalypse?

“Does this mean we can call Grinders toasters?” Troy settles on asking.

Noah grins and Jake’s eyes light up.

“Wait,” Jake pauses, “Does this make Gia Starbuck?”

Troy stretches out his legs and leaves his friends behind as they argue who would fit what characters. He sprints the last part of his third lap and scoops up his water bottle as he starts a cool down lap. He watches as Jake goes back his soccer ball and Noah his computer while they are obviously still debating. He waves to them as he’s leaving and they wave back. He heads back to his small apartment so he can take a shower and eat breakfast before heading to work at Jungle Karma.

He greets Fran and Luan as he gets into work, both are in the kitchen. They greet him and Fran sends him out to the dining room for a last minute spot cleaning. He starts by wiping down each of the tables and checking that the napkin holders are filled as well as menus in place. He’s just finished adding condiments to the tables when it’s time for them to open. They’re busy enough, have been busy enough the whole month, that Fran and Luan are discussing the merits of hiring another person, maybe two. Just as his shift is winding down Fran informs him that she ‘accidently’ made a vegetable pizza when the costumer ordered a meatlovers. She smiles as she offers, “If you want to take it over to your friends at The Gardens, you’d be welcome to it.”

Troy can feel the smirk on his face. Fran isn’t the best liar, but he can’t turn down her fussing at him with food or books either.

“I’m sure Emma and Gia will love it,” he reassures her, “Thank you.”

Emma favorite is Jungle Karma's vegetable pizza, but she keeps coming in with Gia, Noah and Jake who keep talking her into trying every other kinds of pizza. Emma’s going to be thrilled. Fran beams as she shoos him out the door. Pizza in hand Tory heads towards The Gardens, a group of carefully regulated greenhouses that help produce most of the cities fresh fruits and vegetables. He meets Gia and Emma just as they’re arriving.

“Oh, Fran is the best,” Emma grins as she takes in the pizza.

“Thank her for us,” Gia agrees, “I don’t know what they were trying to serve us at lunch today, but I gave most of mine to Jake.”

“At least we have school,” Emma points out as she gets herself a piece of pizza, “And a job that pays in fresh food.”

Gia shrugs as she takes a pieces of pizza, “I’m beginning to think Troy has the right idea, getting an ID that makes him older and getting a job that pays money.”

“There are plenty of jobs that pay money for kids our age,” Emma points out diplomatically.

“Not ones that allow me to work all day and then come here,” Gia tells her.

“Yesterday,” Emma counters, “you were talking about how important an education is, about how it’s a shame we don’t have any college options.”

Gia huffs in frustration, “I made some calls last night. They think it’ll be a few years before they can get a college up and running. Who knows if we’re even going to survive a few years.”

They fall into silence, each frowning down at the pizza in their hands. Troy shakes his head and points out, “I only lied about my age so I wouldn’t have to go to the orphanage. I can take care of myself and the resources they might have used on me can go to another kid.”

Gia nods and sighs.

“Fran is already making me look into getting my GED,” he tries.

“You’d better, Emma and I can help,” Gia tells him, “We’ll get Noah to help too, but don't let Jake try to distract you.”

“And until then we have pizza,” Emma smiles. Gia agrees with a laugh and bumps her shoulder. They eat, sharing with Noah when he arrives. 

They’re just starting to weed when the few TV screens that have been built in flare to life.

“Please be just another drill,” Noah whispers, echoing all their thoughts.

“This is not a drill, get to your designated safe areas. Again this is Cassidy Cornell reporting live, Venjix is attacking. Grinders have made it into the city and are starting to head downtown. Please get to your designated safe areas. The streets to avoid are…wait are those Power Rangers? We have Power Rangers! Get a shot of them! Come on, we have to get closer.”

“Is she crazy?” Gia asks, “She’s pregnant. She should be getting to a safe area, not trying to get an interview with a Power Ranger mid-battle!”

“We have Power Rangers,” Emma points out, an air of awe and hope in her voice.

Troy takes in the way everyone is watching the screens intently before he sets his equipment down and calls out, “Come on! This is not a drill! Safe areas now!”

Several people jump, but everyone starts moving. Troy spares the TV one more glance. He watches as the blue ranger pulls Cassidy to safety and the yellow and red ranger begin knocking down any grinders that get near them. Troy smiles as he gets into line to head down to the safe area underneath The Gardens. Maybe things aren't going to remain monotonous and maybe that's not a bad thing.


End file.
